i_wanna_be_the_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraidgief
Overview Kraidgief is a boss in I Wanna Be The Guy, which is based off of Zangief from Street Fighter, except his color has been changed to green and, like other bosses, has been enlarged. The fight against him is based off the fight with Kraid in Super Metroid; in fact, Kraidgief is also given Kraid's roar noises. Kraidgief can be found at the end of the world Path to Kraidgief's Hideout. Attacks The battle to defeat Kraidgief proceeds in 3 stages, like many other I Wanna Be The Guy Bosses. Stage 1 *Kraidgief rises up out of the ground. **This does not hurt The Kid, but he is invulnerable while rising. Then, however, he will roar and open his mouth, and his face can be shot with the Very Small Gun for damage. *Kraidgief does a chop which travels through the platforms. **His hand will kill The Kid, but his arm will not. *Kraidgief punches straight left. **This attack can be avoided. After each attack he will roar, and he can then be shot for damage. *He will move backwards and then spin up, breaking the ceiling, leading into Stage 2. Stage 2 *Kradgief preforms a body slam. *Kraidgief knees The Kid. *Kraidgief shoots balls of lightning (actually Hadoken, a treasure) at the player. *Kraidgief moves back, stopping the music, then grabs the player, spins up, falls down, and squashes him, with the phrase "Finishing Move: Spinning Piledriver" spoken in a fake Japanese accent and a caption in Japanese accompanied by finishing move music from Fist of the North Star. **This attack is unavoidable, and is triggered when Kraidgief is not shot for too long and corners the player against the left wall. At any point, he can be shot in the eyes to cause him to back up. You must wait for him to roar to damage him, at which point shooting his head will cause damage. Stage 3 *Kraidgief will charge forward, destroying the platforms as he touches them. The Kid must jump to the platforms and travel back to the left quickly to avoid death. Blankas will fly out of him once all the upper platforms are gone. The Blankas can be used as platforms to stand on. **He can now be shot to death, whereupon he explodes. *After five Blankas fly out, Kraidgief will roar and use Yoga Fire/Flame on the lower or upper left corner of the screen. Standing on the lowest or highest Blanka will not protect you, and the second-lowest is risky. Glitches *There are three platforms initially in the boss fight, but only the lower one triggers Kraidgief's appearance. *If Kraidgief attacks 3 times before rising up (which is triggered by some amount of damage taken), he will sometimes die very easily in the next two stages. *Kraidgief's first form takes 15 hits to beat, his second needs 10. This can be exploited by hitting him 14 times in his first form, and hitting him 11 times in one attack afterwards. If you do enough damage to defeat the first form and second forms before he closes his mouth, he will skip his second form and start his third form while still in the ground, where you can easily stand on a platform and shoot him to death while the Blankas go by underneath you. *In the boss rush, sometimes, everything just spawns white. Kraidgief will not appear until you press "k" a few times. *Pressing "k" repeatedly will kill Kraidgief. *Sometimes he'll just stare at you angrily. Shoot him then kill him. Then run to the end and keep going, you should be in the passage after. But the boss is still there. *After killing Kraidgief the player must leave quickly or Kraidgief will rise out of the floor and trample you. *If you press "Q" when falling the hole you will be alive and invincible. *If you suicide before Kraidgief uses his "Spinning Piledriver" The Kid will disappear and Kraidgief will not kill him. HP: 115 (Stage 1: 15, Stage 2: 10, Stage 3: 90) Trivia *Kraidgief's original-colored counterpart appears in I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden. Instead of a having to fight him, he is a dodgeable enemy. Category:Bosses